Furniture
Furniture, are items you may buy or purchase in the boutique. The furniture options are very limited. BabyDow, is all about babies, you must stay focused on them. Mainly the variety of furniture you may buy are beds, and tables etc. You may not cuztomize the furniture, or ask for new furniture, like clothes however, although the looks of the furniture isn't much of a factor, due to the fact that it won't change anything whether or not it has a good appearance. All of the furniture has a basic, look color, and structure-wise. Purchase or Obtaining To buy furniture, you must go to the boutique, because that is the only place you can actually buy furniture. Due to the fact that you may only purchase furniture in the boutique, it only costs beads, no passes or etc. required. The highest price for a piece of furniture in the boutique is 120 beads, and the lowest, and cheapest price remains at only 40 beads. The lowest rated item is the small yellow crib, with a quality of 2 star rating, and a cost of 40 beads– the cheapest item. Some players may prefer this item due to it's price, however it does not last as long as the small blue or green crib. To obtain furniture, it may come in random U.F.O.'s that you may happen to catch. The item count remains unsure, however the most popular caught, or perhaps only caught furniture item is the Padded baby-basket. These U.F.O.'s are completely free just like any other U.F.O. Stock of Furniture In the boutique, nothing ever runs out of stock, or as of yet. You may buy as many of whatever you desire to buy, however you may only ourchase 10 as one time, but then you can repeat that sequence. The specific stock is also split into categories within the boutique. Here are your furniture options: *Beds *Nappy-changing tables There isn't much of a large variety, however there are 6 items you may buy in the beds category, and 3 in the nappy-changing tables category. The 6 beds you may ourchase in the furniture department are the small canvas foldaway bed, small whitewood cradle, padded baby-basket, small crib (yellow), small crib (green), and the small crib (blue). All are beds, however some may be a better or higher quality than the other. The highest quality is 5 stars, to the padded baby-basket, and the blue small crib. And the lowest quality to the small canvas foldaway bed, as well as the small crib (yellow). In the nappy-chaning tables category the various amounts of tables are widely limited. There are only 3 types of changing tables, all with different rating in qualities. The yellow nappy-changing table has a rating of 2 stars, the aqua nappy-changing table has a rating of 4 stars, and the blue nappy-changing table has 5 stars, putting it in one of the highest rated items. All work perfectly fine, however some may last longer than others.